


Clashing Horns

by thedragonthateatsitstail (goodbye_sweetie)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Pegging, Rough Sex, Tumblr Prompt, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbye_sweetie/pseuds/thedragonthateatsitstail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was sure what exactly Iron Bull was doing.  Butting heads with a giant qunari mage didn't seem like a good idea in any way, shape, or form.  Perhaps he has less than innocent motivations behind his blatant disregard for authority.  Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clashing Horns

It had started with a series of underhanded comments by Iron Bull. Everyone had seen the Inqusiitor’s usually steely mask fall, her clenched jaw and the narrowing of her golden eyes clearly showing her fury. Her impeccable control kept her from saying anything, instead her hand tightened on the reigns and she guided her horse to the front of their party. The rest of the ride was unbearably silent. They all knew that Iron Bull was toeing a line no one wanted to cross. No one had seen Saaranaan Adaar well and truly angry and the thought alone was truly terrifying. Both of them were giant qunari, the Inquisitor was maybe an inch shorter than Iron Bull and every bit as fierce as he was, perhaps even more with the sparks of lightening that danced from her fingers. Nothing good would come from him antagonizing her, especially if things became physical. 

After a long and tense ride arrival at the keep seemed like a blessing. The Inquisitor disappeared to the war room and the others quietly hissed reprimands at Iron Bull in the hopes of milking an apology out of him. Instead he seemed completely unfazed and perhaps even a bit smug. It should have been a warning of what would come the next morning.

When dawn and the strained silence of yesterday broke, Saaranaan and Cassandra were in the courtyard already giving orders and beginning another long day of preparing the troops. The simple command of “Iron Bull, rally your men and prepare the ships.” should have been easy enough. It was something they had done before, and nothing that should have warranted a second thought.

"No."

Cassandra went quiet from whatever she was saying in the Inquisitor’s ear, and all of a sudden, all eyes were on their exchange. Saaranaan looked at him with those heated golden eyes; her fury from yesterday bubbling to the surface and her voice rumbled throughout the courtyard. ”What did you just say?” 

"Are you going a bit deaf, your Worship? I said, No." That smug smile was present on his face again, and judging by the crinkle of his eyes, he seemed to find his refusal amusing. No one mocked her in front of her men, and most certainly not him.

Before Cassandra could step between them, Saaranaan had stepped forward, locked her gaze upon his one good eye, and her hands clenched at her sides. ”What is your problem? I am through with this insubordination. Fall in line or get out of my way.” Her words were said through gritted teeth, and he could feel the air around them crackle. Any other man would have stepped back and lowered his eyes, but this, this was exactly what he wanted. 

"I don’t take orders from anyone." He stepped forward, entering her personal space and making things incredibly uncomfortable for everyone around them. Tilting his head forward just a bit, impossibly close so their breath mingled, he smiled and raised his voice enough that everyone around them could hear. "Especially not you.” 

That was all it took. Like a string snapping on a violin, suddenly he was clocked in his face on his blind side. It was a sucker punch, to be sure, and one he probably should have realized was coming. If Varric’s tales were true, the Inquisitor was a rough and tumble merc before this. Good with a staff, but better with fists and blades. When her arm cocked back again to hit him, he grabbed her wrists and held her in that position. It took most of his strength to keep her like that. She was a beast of a woman behind all of that gold jewelry and gorgeous white hair. Truly a something to marvel, even when she was trying to maul him. 

Taking a deep breath, he held her arms until she took two deep breaths and let her fists unclench. Just when he thought she might have settled, the muscles in her arms relaxing slightly, she head butted him, her horns hitting the area just between his. Maybe he should have thought this through a bit more. He let go of her and recoiled backwards trying to shake off the pain. He had forgotten how much that hurt. Perhaps he had finally found the right button to push.

From there, things escalated quickly. Soon they were both on the ground brawling like a pair of teens. Iron Bull wanted to say that he was pulling punches, but unfortunately she was much stronger and more enthusiastic than he had expected. By the time Cassandra had gotten Cullen and the Warden to help, Saaranaan was on top of Iron Bull with her hands around his throat. If he wasn’t being strangled, he might have said that she looked like an angel, haloed in brilliant white. 

The three of them finally managed to pull the Inquisitor off of Iron Bull, but not without much resistance on her part. As she was lifted from him, he saw the stark surprise on her face when her thigh brushed the growing erection in his pants. It was a brief and fleeting sight, and perhaps it was just his imagination, but he saw a heat in her eyes that wasn’t just anger. Bingo. This was exactly what he wanted, even if it mean a black eye.

—-

Things became incredibly tense around the Keep, and Iron Bull had not seen the Inquisitor since their little tiff. He had refused to go to a healer, and he proudly wore the shiner she had given him. He thought she had understood what he wanted in that last moment of eye contact, but perhaps she was really angry at him. Everyone else seemed to be. Hell, even the cook was giving him left overs and the cheapest ale. He definitely should have thought this through more. 

For days, he had stayed close to his room, waiting for some kind of response from the Inquisitor. Perhaps a note, or maybe the Templar and Warden to come and remove him from the premises. On the fourth day, there was a firm knock on his door, and with only a second’s pause, the door opened and the Lady of the Keep stormed in on him. If nothing else, she was consistently a surprise. 

"How may I help you, your worship?" For a moment, he thought that she might have returned to give him a matching black eye. She didn’t respond to his question, instead she walked up to him and pulled his head back by his horns. "Is this what you want?" Her lips crashed against his, and she pushed him back onto the bed. She dropped a bag, he hadn’t noticed until now, onto the floor and she straddled him still fully clothed in her formal Inquisitor robes. "I think you want me to beat you or fuck you into submission. I haven’t decided yet which one I find more appealing. Is that what you want, or did I read your little show incorrectly?" 

That was exactly what he wanted. Ever since the first time he had seen her throw a Qunari over her shoulder, he had desired her like this. He wanted the fierce commander of armies to pin him down and take control order him to fulfill her every need. Her reserved persona seemed to have slipped away and beneath he found the dominant hand that he had craved. It was frightening to think how much pleasure her husky words had sent down his spine. 

"Please." The word was strange and entirely foreign on his lips, and she growled at him in response. His rumbling voice had cracked and instead of looking for something snippy to say he gave her more of his neck. "I thought you didn’t want to obey my orders." Her teeth nipped at his throat and his hips bucked in return. The Inquisitor’s muscled thighs squeezed around him, and her nails dug into his chest, pinching his nipple in such a way that he found himself hissing from the sensation. She was perfect. 

"Answer me." Her fingers sparked and he felt a quick jolt of current across his chest, forcing his muscles to spasm. Right, this is what he wanted. No distractions, just giving in. "I did that to get you here. You know I didn’t mean it. I am yours to command…" 

His reply seemed to satisfy her, because now her hands were busy tearing at the laces of his pants. He could hear the satisfying rip as she pulled his pants down his legs, probably ruining them forever. For a moment, he thought about telling her to slow down, but then her hips came back down on his already hardening erection, and he suddenly found it difficult to remember why he wasnt just pumping up into her like a teenage boy. His hands skimmed up her thighs and towards her hips, trying to grind himself harder into her heat. Still fully clothed and running her hands across his toned abdomen, she stopped her ministrations completely and brought her hand up to his throat. ”Did I say you could touch me?”

He wanted to grab her by the hips and fuck her as hard as they fought, but her tone made his hands slide off of her and back onto the sheets. ”Good. Now let’s see if you can make this worth my time.” Sitting up, she cupped him through his undergarments. His breath caught and every muscle in him tensed, trying not to buck up into her hand. 

"You do like this, don’t you? How long have you been fantasizing about me pinning you down and fucking your brains out?" The words felt like an electric current down his spine. She wasn’t a huge talker usually, so the heated words felt all the more exotic. How did she know just the right thing to say? 

Iron Bull’s train of thought derailed when she peeled his underwear down to his legs and wrapped her callused hands around his throbbing cock. His hands fisted in the sheets and his back bowed when her hand brushed over his tip. She was watching him with those piercing golden eyes and that little smirk on those red lips, and all he could do was groan and try not to come into her hand. Her wrist twisted just right as she ran her hand over him, squeezing him lightly each time she came in contact with the base of this cock.

Then as quickly as her hand descended upon him; it was gone and he was left bucking up into air with a rumbling groan. He wouldn’t be able to play this game much longer. Sitting up just slightly he looked over at her slowly unlatching her Inquisitor robes, teasing each slope of her body her sighs ensuring that his eye watched her and her alone. Each flash of skin made his hips rock, and when she had finally stood naked before him, he stopped squirming trying to take in everything. Leaning over slowly she turned and allowed him to stare at her backside as she rummaged through the bag she had dropped on the floor. When she stood up again, his pulse raced as he eyed the oil in her hand that was very clearly Orlesian lubricant.

Stepping up to him on his side of the bed, she pressed him down by his chest and crawled up on top of him, straddling his face and resting his horns against the back of her knees. ”Let’s see if we can use that mouth for something a bit more pleasant, hm?” Without further command, he lifted his head slightly and began to run his tongue over her wet lips.

The little breathless sighs she made caused his thighs to tense and his heels dig into the soft cushions of the bed. ”Perfect, you do take orders well when you want to.” Her hands trailed down his torso, nails biting into his skin until his muscles rippled. Despite the feel of his stubble and tongue pressing adamantly against her clit, she still managed to inch her way down to his swollen member. The anticipation had almost stopped his busy tongue, but then her thighs squeezed around his head and he went back to work. 

Her hand clasped around him and she stroked him slowly. His whole body trembled as he resisted movement. He was losing his ability for cohesive thought and when he heard the squick of the bottle, he was immediately aware of her intent. Her lubricated finger circled his tight ring, her body leaned forward so that she could keep pumping him and pulling little noises from him that he didn’t know he could make.

Iron Bull had never admitted his desire to submit like this. He had figured his break away from the submission of the Qun was enough to cover for his more eccentric fantasies, but here was the Inquisitor unraveling all his mysteries without even a questioning glance. He supposed that was half of her dynamic charm.

Her finger slipped just into his ring of muscle and his body tensed at the minor penetration. Her hand squeezed his tip as her digit slit in deeper, her hair brushing against his thighs made him groan loudly into her hot and ready body. His muscles ached as he tried to keep his hands on the bed.

Adding another finger, she worked slowly in a come hither motion pushing up against his prostate. He lost his pace against her wet slit and his neck strained at the sensation. ”Please, Saaranaan…” Her hand around him tightened and another finger slipped into his waiting hole. ”Beg and maybe I will consider it.” She kept her pace incredibly slow and it was driving him mad as she stretched him little by little. The Inquisitor had clearly done this before.

She nipped at his stomach and rocked her hips down onto his mouth, when she felt him sputter for something to say. Yes, she loved that he was so close to the precipice and begging to come. They hadn’t been playing long, and all ready he was reaching the edge of his limits. Months of desire had made him too impatient. ”Please, my lady, anything… Anything at all…” 

She tutted in her usual fashion and he imagined her tonguing the piercing on her lip like she did when she found something particularly amusing. Her thighs squeezed around his head and she let out a moan that made his every muscle contract. ”Perfect.” 

Then she was gone again, and he was left groaning, his fists buried in the sheets, and his head tossed back as he growled in frustration. He would have done anything for her in that moment, followed her into the center of Par Vollen if she had asked. He would never tell her, but he had a feeling she knew. This is what he had asked for after all.

He heard the clinking of what sounded like belt buckles, but the pleasured haze kept him from sitting up to see what she was doing. He trusted her, and honestly his throbbing erection and tensed muscles had him wound too tight to worry about anything but getting off. The stubble on his chin was still covered in her fluids and he took contentment in knowing she was as pleased with him as he was with her. Within thirty seconds, he was pulled from his sputtering thoughts and her hands were on his muscled thighs again. ”Spread for me and relax. This is the fun part.” 

Iron Bull finally looked down to see what she had planned. Between those beautiful thighs dangled a faux cock, oiled and bobbing slightly with each breath she took. She looked like a goddess, cloaked in her brilliant white hair, her golden ornaments tinkling when she moved, her gorgeous and muscled body there for his adoration. The electric pulse of excitement mixed with a small dose of fear ran down his spine when he truly looked at the phallus between her legs. It would not be an easy fit, and he really would need to relax to take it in. 

Following her orders, he spread his legs and tilted his hips up towards her. Her hand were gentle on him, and she caressed his thighs as she lined up her cock to his loosened hole. ”You are mine now, dear.” Then her hand wrapped around his cock again, and he felt a tingle of her magic run though him. The pleasure was so intense he though he might have come without ever being penetrated, but as his hips careened downwards and she slid slowly into him. 

He wanted to say something, but instead all he could do was let out a deep moan at the sensation of being so full. Sitting there pressed deeply into him, she leaned forward onto her forearm and pressed her lips to his. As she shifted, her cock pressed right into his prostate and he saw stars. He knew she could taste herself on his lips and those sweet noises she made caused him to grind his cock up into her grasp and towards her toned body.

"Gorgeous. Maker, I have wanted to fuck some civility into you for ages." Her hips started to move slowly, and soon her pace had him calling out in both Qunlat and garbled gasps. His own hips began to rock harder and suddenly the only thought that he could put together was how close he was to reaching nirvana. 

She nipped at his neck and he groaned as she hitched her hips in just the right way. Sweat had started to pool across his body and he tried to focus on keeping his hands out of her hair. ”I am going to…” Her horns butted against his as he tried to speak, mimicking their earlier scuffle. ”You will not do anything without my command.”

His breath hissed out of his lungs as her hand pulled back up around his neck. ”You are mine. Mine to fuck, mine to pleasure, and mine to command. Remember your place.” He probably shouldn’t have nodded so eagerly for her, but his lust addled brain couldn’t keep up with his mind. Her hand on his cock began to work him over in earnest, and her thumb spread his dripping precum over his engorged tip. ”Tell me… Tell me what you want.” Her breath came out in puffs as she coiled into him over and over. He couldn’t thinks straight nevertheless pull together a coherent and pleasing sentence. 

"Saaranaan, I need… I need to… Please." She slammed her hips into him at that perfect angle and the words that he had been waiting for finally slipped from her lips. "Come for me."

He wasn’t sure if he had actually gone unconscious in that moment, or if perhaps the pleasure was too great for him to handle, but as soon as the words left her lips, he was coming into her waiting hand and splashed up between their bodies. Her hips kept moving, slowly milking each bit of pleasure out of him working until the sensation made him whimper and growl. 

Kissing his lips lightly, she slid out of him, watching him shudder at being left empty. Sighing she collapsed onto the bed next to him, looping his arm around her waist. Lifting her cum cover hand to her lips, he looked up at her just in time to see her lick it from her hand. If he had any strength left he would have gotten up and kissed that smirk from her face. 

Iron Bull’s eyes started to drift closed, when he felt a small jolt of electricity flow up his arm. ”I didn’t say you were done yet. I still haven’t had my reward yet. No falling asleep without tending to the Inquisitor’s needs first.” Perhaps Iron Bull did not really know what he had signed up for when he had provoked her in the courtyard. Then again, perhaps this really was the type of submission he was destined for. Who needed the Qun when they had a beautiful naked qunari to make all of the decisions for them?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Iron Bull and F!Adaar: They butt heads and a female inquisitor ends up topping him. Pegging. I just want pegging.
> 
> This is a fill for my Tumblr 300 followers prompt giveaway. 
> 
>  
> 
> Unedited: I hope this works for the fill! It turned out a bit longer than expected. Thanks for being patient. Tell me if you guys want any more of this.


End file.
